


Drabbles from this Corner of the Earth

by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, and sexiness because this is them, smut MAYBE, this is just pure fluff, who knows lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth
Summary: This will be a collection of Gendrya drabbles. Hope you enjoy!





	1. It will be fun, trust me

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, come on! It will be fun, trust me"

"That's the thing, Arya. I don't" 

"Oh come on! Don't be stupid! What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I’ll break something like my head or my ego or worst… Both!" he shouts, his arms moving dramatically to make his point. 

She snorts. She can't believe he's being this dense, it's just a rollercoaster unless…Her eyes widen in realization. 

"Oh my god!” she starts laughing hysterically. “Are you afraid of heights?" 

"What?!? No, of course I'm not" he says extremely fast not daring to look her in the eye.

"I can't believe you're afraid of heights! Have you seen yourself? You're like a tower!" she says in between gasps of air as she tries to stop laughing.

“I’m not afraid of heights, I’m just really respectful of the floor. I’ve made a bond with it and I don’t want to break my skull to it” he states as if this is the most reasonable thing in the world. 

She blank stares at him, trying not to laugh. She’s biting her lips so hard she’s afraid she will bleed.

“What?” he asks defensively.

“Nothing” *snorts*

“Stop it!” *giggles*

“Oh I’m never shutting up about this! Good thing I’m not afraid of heights, right?” she says as she steps closer to him, tiptoeing she whispers suggestively in his ear: “If not, it would be impossible for me to climb you”

Leaving him dumbfounded with his mouth open, she walks past him. 

“Are you coming?” she calls back.

“Oh I’m coming” he says under his breath before running towards her and holding her hand. 


	2. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #74 from @its-just-a-writers-thing on Tumblr 
> 
> "Oh seriously?"
> 
> "Well yeah. Lasagna is important to my mental health."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this and it screamed Gendrya so here it is!
> 
> And the amazing @flemoncake made this amazing moodboard as a result! Look at the perfection!

Gendry woke up startled by a clunking sound coming from the kitchen. Grunting, he patted next to him searching for the warm body of his wife but all he found was cold. 

“Not again,” he muttered as he looked to the side to see the time on his alarm clock. The red numbers were mockingly vibrant and he had to squint at the sight. 3 a.m. 3 fucking a.m. 

This was getting ridiculous, it was the third time this week. He needed to wake up in exactly 3 hours to get ready for work, he wasn’t sure he could continue like this much longer. On Tuesday he barely heard the alarm clock and had to drink three cups of coffee just to stay awake during a never ending meeting Davos decided to have with their client before going to the building site. Davos had to repeat everything the client had said because he could hardly keep his eyes open during the meeting. In his defense Mr Varys spoke extremely slowly and with a soft annoying voice so it wasn’t technically his fault he couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Yesterday he fell asleep in front of his computer and actually drooled on some blueprints before his boss told him to go home, so he couldn't afford another sleepless night. 

Gendry stood up slowly from bed and stretched, he walked quietly towards the kitchen so as not to startle his wife. When he reached his destination, he leaned on the doorframe smiling at the sight in front of thim. 

“I can feel you judging me from behind,” Arya gulped a mouthful of lasagna as she said so, her short legs dangling from the bar stool under their kitchen island. 

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Gendry walked in the kitchen sitting on the stool next to his wife. 

“I’m not judging, I’m just curious as to why you need to devour what was supposed to be my lunch for tomorrow,” he stated smirking, wiping some sauce from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. 

“Lasagna is good for me, Gendry,” she seriously stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world before putting another spoonful of the cheesy pasta on her mouth.

“Oh, seriously?”

“Well yeah. Lasagna is important to my mental health” 

Gendry snorted at that. 

“I’m sure it is.” 

“Don’t mock me!” Arya swatted his arm before adding with tears in her eyes,“Besides, it’s what your son wants to eat right now, what kind of a mother would I be if I didn’t give him what he needs?” 

Gendry placed an arm around her shoulders and pushed her to him to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“You’re right. You’re going to be a great mother,” he said, caressing her bulging stomach. 

Suddenly, Arya straightened. Her eyes got big, round and wide. One hand went to her mouth and the other stilled Gendry’s hand on her stomach.

“Oh, God,” she said before sprinting out from the kitchen towards the bathroom. 

“I guess he doesn’t want lasagna anymore,” Gendry muttered as he stood up and walked towards his gagging wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at thetruthisinthetooth in tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
